The Perfect Present
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: What do you get for the blue, heroic hunk who has everything?  Slashy Bank Goodness!


Title: "The Perfect Present"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: R due to sexual content  
>Summary: What do you get for the blue, heroic hunk who has everything?<br>Warnings: Slash, Established Pairing  
>Word Count: 2,035<br>Date Written: 14 November, 2011  
>Challenge: For a XDisneyDreamers LJ comm's weekly challenge<br>Disclaimer: Robert "Bobby" "Iceman" Drake, Dr. Henry "Hank" "Beast" McCoy, all other characters mentioned within, and the X-Men are ﾩ & TM Marvel comics and Disney, neither of which are the author, and are used without permission. Amazon is ﾩ & TM Amazon, also not the author, and is used without permission. Everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Bobby drug himself into the bedroom he shared with his beloved Hank and collapsed in the doorway. His hands plastered to either side of the door, and ice spread from him, up the walls, and across the ceiling. He gave a long, weary, and heavy sigh. Usually he loved shopping, but this time of the year, he'd rather go toe-to-toe himself against Apocalypse and Mister Sinister combined rather than face the crowd of angry Christmas shoppers all pushing against each other in search of that elusive, perfect present. The real meaning of the holiday had been lost long ago in the pressure of buying gifts for loved ones, but that didn't bother Bobby. What did bother him was that he'd still come up single handed.

He sighed, forced himself to take the few more feet it required to reach the bed, and fell down onto it. The sheets were still in a tangle from last night's romantic adventures, and feathers and fur were both forced into the air from the weight of Bobby's body suddenly slumping onto the bed. He rolled over with a grunt as they drifted back down to him. He reached up, caught a long strand of his beloved Hank's blue fur, and turned it around in his hand, idly examining it. He loved Hank so much, and he loved him, but the man was just so darn hard to buy for!

What did you get for the genius who had everything? Bobby again puzzled the same question he'd been pondering for months. He had plenty of money to buy anything he could find that his sweetheart would actually want. He'd been saving most of the year and even worked some oddball jobs to get his wallet heavy with Christmas cash. He had finished his shopping for every one else, wrapped them all, and shipped his parents' presents two weeks ago. Only Hank's presents remained elusive, and they were the most important of all! Sure, he had a few trinkets for his man. He had a mint condition, autographed copy of his favorite classic; the annual subscription to _Scientific Weekly_ that he'd been buying for him ever since their first Christmas together; a new pair of blue shorts decorated with little, Christmas trees that lit up in the dark; and a box of his favorite twinkies with which to stuff his stocking.

Hank deserved way more than those few gifts, however. Bobby yearned to be able to buy it for him, but he just couldn't figure out what to buy! He'd looked through all the bookstores but had been unable to find any new books that could actually earn his love's attention for more than a few minutes. He couldn't even buy him a new book by his favorite author, because, with the last few years of drivel after drivel being published, Hank had become his own favorite, modern author and he already had all the books by every one of his favorite classical authors. Bobby couldn't blame him. He'd seen his poor darling toss away at least a hundred books these past few months alone with apt looks of disgust twisting his handsome, furry face.

Books were out of the question. Hank wasn't much of one for clothes, and he already had all the music and movies he wanted. Statues just got broke in their line of work. He had all the top scientific gadgets on both markets, the normal shopping market and all the black markets, and at least a hundred more that had not even made it out to the rest of the world at all. Bobby raked his hands over his tired face. He could try to bake him something, he supposed, but he was a terrible cook. He even burned water which wasn't good considering that ice was just frozen water and he himself was more often ice than flesh.

What to get? What to get? What to get? He pondered endlessly. Hank was away on a mission, so he still had time to shop some more if he could only figure out his target. As soon as he could figure out what to buy, he'd purchase it for him, even if he had to take an impromptu flight to China or somewhere else on the other side of the world. He'd been shopping all day, and now Christmas Eve was upon them and he still had no further clue what to buy his beloved than he had when he'd began Christmas shopping months ago!

He closed his brown eyes, covered his handsome face, and half-screamed, half-growled out his frustration in a sound he'd picked up from his love. What to get? What to get? If only he had half the brains that Hank did, he'd surely know the perfect present to buy his man that would wow him to no ends! But what did you get for the hunky, blue hero who had it all?

What did you get indeed? Bobby continued to ponder the question as exhaustion tugged at his mind. His hands relaxed against his face, and he drifted off to sleep before he realized what was happening and could stir himself back awake. He slept until he heard people charging into the house. His brown eyes snapped back open at the raucous, and he cursed aloud. Hank was home! Christmas was upon them, and he still didn't have the right present for his man! He was screwed!

He'd better think fast, he decided. A gift certificate had been a possibility all along, but he didn't like to just buy gift certificates. He preferred to personalize his gifts so that the receiver never forgot that it was the Iceman from whom they'd received their present. But it was far too late for that this year, he thought forlornly.

Then he noticed the strands of ice that had spread from his tired hands when he'd first entered their bedroom some hours ago. They hung across the ceiling like strands of icy, glistening garland. A mere thought from Bobby had the garland spreading further across the ceiling and several boughs of freezing mistletoe dropping down from it. Working purely on impulse, which was how he always did his best work, Bobby raised his hands and formed a statue of ice. He smiled and nodded his own approval as his love's handsome face smiled back at him.

He stood, waved his hands through the air, and a Christmas wreath appeared around Hank's neck. Mistletoe dropped down over his head, and doves of ice circled his head. Bobby wrapped an image of himself around Hank's loving arms and then set the finishing touches as he heard his life mate bounding through the hallway and heading for their room by causing Hank's eyes to twinkle behind his glasses and merging their heads together so that, as the statues kissed, their heads formed a perfect heart.

The door opened just as their icy forms kissed. Bobby looked up, and his smile grew as his eyes met his true love's startled gaze. Beast inched into the room, pushed his glasses further up on his furry nose with a claw, and continued to examine his beloved's fantastic artwork as he slowly entered their bedroom. He nodded his approval, and had he had an actual tail, it would have swished as he saw their statue forms wrapped in such a blissful, loving embrace. "It is beautiful, my dearrrest, darrrling Rrroberrrt," he purred. His smile was so wide that Bobby could see the tips of his fangs glistening as Hank turned to him. "This extrrraorrrdinary display of yourrr powerrrs, talent, crrraftiness, and love is quite the sight to which to come home." He bounded closer to him.

Bobby wrapped his arms around his love and hugged him tightly. He nuzzled his furry cheek as he gazed up into the most beautiful and bluest eyes he'd ever known. His broad grin matched his love's. "I'm glad you like it, Hank. I'm not done yet, though, and you're standing under mistletoe." His hands caressed his silky, blue fur as his lips touched his. He kissed him with enough heated passion not just to melt his icy display but all the ice across the globe. His hands eagerly caressed his body as he did his very best to reach Hank's every spot at once.

His tongue slipped into his mouth, welcoming him home and telling him how much he loved him, and as he deepened their kiss, snow began to drift down inside their bedroom. An icy hand pushed down the Play button on their radio, and Hank's favorite Christmas carols filled their room. Bobby slid against him, pulling him into a slow and erotic dance. He could feel Hank's staff already beginning to rise and poke against the tight, blue fabric of his shorts, and Bobby cradled him, welcoming him fully. Icy strands of garland reached down, unbuttoned Bobby's trousers, and pulled both Hank's shorts and Bobby's pants down. Using the ice to do those tasks kept Bobby's hands free to love his man, and he did so indeed, stroking his fur, building his purr, and reminding him with every touch and caress how much he loved him.

Hank growled lustfully against Bobby's lips, picked him up, and bounded onto their bed. Bobby finally released his lips to take his fuzzy ear into his mouth instead. He nibbled his ear as he whispered, "Welcome home, Hank, my love, and merry Christmas!" He ran his tongue inside his ear.

Hank's blue eyes sparkled as he gazed down into his beloved Robert's handsome, smiling face. "You arrre the best prrresent forrr which I could everrr yearrrn, my darrrling beloved," he purred and then winked, "but don't think, for even one scant second, that this gets you out of buying me a present."

Bobby smiled innocently. "Who said this was your present? This is _our_ present. I love you, Hank!" he called, grasping his furry, blue buttocks and leading him home to him. He kissed him again with even more blazing passion. Silently, he vowed that he'd get up before Hank did, purchase and print out a $100 Amazon gift card, and stick it in his blue stocking. That would finish his Christmas shopping, and whereas the gift might be mundane and definitely impersonal, this would still be a Christmas that they would never forget.

Hank lifted his head to cry, "I love you, too, Robert! I love - " He had a million more words he wanted to say, but Bobby silenced them all with another kiss. His fingers curled around Hank's fur and kept his mouth firmly over his. He didn't need a million or a zillion words of flowery, poetic love to tell him how much Hank loved him. Despite the fact that his baby wowed him with his words of adoration and love, sometimes, like tonight, he'd much rather be told with his touches and kisses, and Hank fulfilled that need beautifully and a thousand fold more just as he always used fifty words instead of the five he could have opted for instead.

They showed each other again and again with every touch, caress, and kiss how infinitely much they had, did, and would always love one another alone. Hank dove smoothly into Bobby, and he arched up against him as they formed their perfect union. They kissed long and deep as the Christmas music played on, bringing them ever closer to the actual day itself.

Snow pelted down on top of them, but despite the snow and ice filling their room, they didn't feel the cold. It was sizzling hot where they were, and they were filled not just with heat and passion but the love they shared that would never, ever die and see them through many more Christmases to come. Bobby might never be able to figure out the perfect present for his man again, but Beast didn't mind for he already had the most perfect present with which any one could ever gift him. He had his beloved Bobby, and as long as he had Bobby, he held his world in his paws and would never want for anything ever again!

**The End**


End file.
